Intensity
by SemeAndUkeNekos
Summary: Kiba has found a new hobby. He's a whore at a local bar. Neji's been sent to find him and bring him home. What will happen? YAOI Rated M for a reason.


Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Naruto. The world would be a much darker place if I did. *insert maniacal laugh*

Warnings: Let's see... There's Neji and Kiba flavored yaoi, (So bite me Emily! I know how much you hate this pairing!) some cussing, a random guy, who cheated on his wife, drinking, and our favorite ninja-that-thinks-he's-a-dog being a whore. So if none of that floats your boat, then you can click on that pretty litlle arrow button in th corner of your screen. See it? All the way up there? But then again, if it does, enjoy!

A/N: The title has nothing to do with the story, it's just the first thing that came to me. This story isn't meant to be very long, a couple chapters or so. Just trying to work off the writer's block I have on my other story. Stupid Liz made me put in Gaara, messing up my whole storyline. Oh well. I'll think of something. By the way, this could probably be considered an alternate universe. Neji is 20 and Kiba is 17. And yes, this is a bar you can go into if you're under 21. It's a kid friendly bar with whores!!! Yay! (jk) But it's my story and I can do what I want, so nya!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji turned his head in disgust. The scent of smoke and alcohol hung heavily in the air, stinging his throat. He moved towards the back of the room where the bartender was filling a cup of what looked like vodka, for a black haired man sitting with his head on the counter. The people scattered throughout the room were too immersed in their conversation to notice the newcomer as he took a seat next to the man. Neji looked at the multiple glass bottles on the shelf behind the counter as he waited for the man to finish talking.

"I just don't see why she's so mad at me! I mean, god, I just cheated on her once and she throws me out of the damn house! Don't all couples goes through this at least once? And everything always turns out alright! She dosen't need to get so pissed off about it!" The man slammed his fist on the table and started to sob. "I... I still love her, ya know? But we haven't had sex in weeks! And I just needed to do someone or I was going to go crazy! So I found some blonde girl on the street and we..."

The bartender smiled and nodded. "Don't worry Hiro. Your wife just needs a little time alone. She trusted you and you screwed up. Bring her some flowers tommorow and apologize. I'm sure she'll forgive you."

The man, Hiro, lifted his head revealing the tears that coursed down his cheeks, "Y-you really think so? I've never messed up this bad before! Oh god, I'm such a dick! Thanks man, I'll take your advice. Wish me luck."

Neji looked at Hiro as he got up from the stool and staggered towards the exit. He watched as the door opened to the dark streets outside and then closed, blocking his view of the nighttime scene. Neji kept his gaze on the door until the bartender finally spoke to him.

"So what can I get for you, sir? There's a special today. Buy one glass get your second free. The occasion being my son's twenty-first birthday. He's the one sitting in the corner with his girlfriend."

Neji turned to the man behind the counter, no emotion showed on his face as he stared at him. Then, without warning, he smiled and spoke, "The boy?" The bartender's eyes widened in surprise at the words.

"Your here for him? You're not much more than a kid youself. But, hell, I don't care as long as you got the cash."

Neji reached into his pocket and pulled out a bunch of neatly folded bills and set them on the counter. The bartender mouth opened in a silent gasp as he stared at the money before him. With a quick glance he could count at least ten hundreds in the pile. With out looking up, the bartender motioned to a door across the room. Neji nodded and turned from the counter.

He walked silently in the spaces between tables until he got to where the bartender pointed. He gripped the knob and looked back to make sure nobody was watching. The only one who was looking up had a familar face and hideous hair. Thick, black eyebrows were knotted together in confusion as round eyes stared at him. Neji gave a quick smirk and opened the door to slip inside the room.

A boy was sitting on a bed, idly playing with a pen. His short brown hair covered his eyes leaving only nose, mouth, and two painted triangles, on his cheeks, visible. Neji shifted closer towards the bed and the boy finally noticed him. He lifted his head to meet Neji's gaze. Dark, chocolate eyes looked into his, never blinking. Neji started to get uncomfortable with the silence when the boy spoke.

"So you're the customer Haji told me about, right? My name's Kiba." The boy stood and pulled the zipper on his jacket down, showing lightly tanned skin. "So what do you want to do first?"

Neji shook his head as the jacket fell to the floor he glared at the boy and mummbled, "How revolting." Kiba's eyes widened and filled with tears.

"You don't... like me?"

Neji watched the pathetic display. He knew it was just false pain, but it still gave him an urge to comfort the boy, to tell him everything was okay. He resisted this by growling and walked closer towards the boy, who was now looking at the ground.

"Do you do this with every guy that walks in here? Flaunt yourself like a bitch in heat? So how many mutt's have mounted you, bitch?" Neji grabbed the boy's shoulders and flung him onto the bed, "Surely one more won't bother you."

Kiba let out a cry of surprise as Neji attacked his neck, bitting fiercely in some places, sucking softly in others. Neji moved his mouth to a new area and sank his teeth deeply in the flesh, eliciting a gasp from the boy under him. He lifted his head at the sound and smiled at the boy's horror, before leaning forward to capture his lips. He let his tounge roughly move across the boy's lips, demanding entrance.

Kiba instictively opened his mouth, allowing the warm muscle to slip inside. Their tounges battled for a moment before Kiba retreated and allowed Neji to take full control. It wouldn't be very good for him to try to be dominant, unless, of course, it was what the customer wanted.

Neji's hands started to explore the boy's chest and stomach. His fingers danced intricate patterns over the skin, causing the boy to writhe beneath him. His fingers grazed a sensitve place on the boy's stomach, causing him to gasp. Neji smiled and released the boy's mouth, only pausing to look at the dark blush on his face, before moving his head to the spot that caused the sound.

His tounge swirled around on the skin causing the boy to whimper. Neji smiled and playfully nipped at the skin, this time receiving a moan. Kiba lifted his hands and gripped Neji's shoulders in an attempt to get him to do more. Neji laughed and moved lower down the boy's body, leaving a trail of bites and kisses, until he reached the hem of his pants. Neji smirked at the boy's obvious erection.

Kiba shivered at the contact, eager for more. He let out a small cry of displeasure as Neji got up and moved off of the bed. Kiba sat up and watched as he picked up his jacket and threw it at his face.

"Put your clothes back on, bitch."

Kiba stared in confusion as Neji made his way to the door, and in an attempt to stop him called out, "Where are you going?! You can't just leave me like this!."

Neji looked over his shoulder and smiled. "You can find another guy to take care of you. Any man is good enough for you, right? By the way, what kind of son hurts his mother like that? You should be ashamed."

"Wh-How do you know about that?! Who are you...?"

Neji gave a slight chuckle and opened the door, "She really misses you." He whispered before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. He walked outside of the bar and sighed as the cold, night air wrapped around him.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how do you like it? My favorite part is Hiro. Poor guy has so many issues. The reason why his wife isn't having sex with him, is because she's pregnant and doesn't want to tell him. lol And what is the mysterious thing that happened between Kiba and his mom? And why is Neji involved? Find out the answeres to these questions and more, in the next exciting chapter! Believe it!


End file.
